


Carry

by Xaidurk



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drift Bond, Gen, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaidurk/pseuds/Xaidurk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Yancy's death, Raleigh needs to survive somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick thing about Raleigh and G*psy Danger after Yancy's death. With the knowledge that g*psy is a slur, I have elected to call G*psy Danger "Lady Danger" instead.

It wasn’t actually a “scream,” not really. Nor was it “pain.” Or even “despair.” He couldn’t really describe what it actually was to anyone who hadn’t been in the Drift before; all he knew was that _god_ , it was horrible.

            When Yancy was torn out of his brain, out of the Lady’s head, not only did he feel the red-hot gnashes of pain Yancy felt, but he also felt the fear. And the shock. And the hopelessness. Yancy’s death itself, though, that was something else. It was an experience all itself—not a mismatch of emotions or physical sensations. That, along with having to control Lady Danger on his own, nearly sent him over the edge.

            Raleigh didn’t remember much of what happened after Yancy’s death. He just remembered his brain becoming so active that he whited out. Maybe, he wondered, that’s why we only use ten percent of our brains at a time. We just can’t handle all the information our brains hold.

            The Drift is a weird thing. You can run freely in it, but you shouldn’t ever chase anything, no. They always told you in training, don’t chase the rabbit. That’ll just lead to disaster. Raleigh could hear Pentecost’s voice telling him, ignore that, listen to me, pay attention only to my words. But on that day, there was this thing he’d never experienced in the Drift before—what _was_ it? It wasn’t like the other memories he’d seen, wasn’t like the nuances of his or Yancy’s personalities or thoughts. It wasn’t human.

            Maybe, somewhere along the line, Yancy’s connection got mixed with the kaiju’s. Maybe those were Knifehead’s thoughts. But it wasn’t organic; it was like something out of a computer. Numbers and symbols and zeroes and ones hovered in the air, flickering and changing with each passing millisecond.

            They started to shiver and distort, then they rearranged themselves. They were trying to make an image, something his human mind could understand. But the image wasn’t clear enough, and who— _what_ ever—was in the Drift with him understood.

            Then the numbers were replaced with letters. They flashed through different languages, until they settled on the English alphabet. Raleigh felt a sudden picking at his brain, and he thought of words. Their definitions were easy enough, but whatever was in the Drift with him wanted to know their deeper meanings. What was the difference between “hold” and “embrace”? Was it more polite to say “I want” or “please let me”? Raleigh let it pick at him, and the letters started to make words.

            LET—ME—CARRY—YOU

            Raleigh surrendered control. White became black and his mind shut down. The Lady took over, and she carried him to the shore. 


End file.
